Simba/Gallery
The Lion King= Infant Simba.png|Newborn Simba with his parents Don't take me away.png|Rafiki picking Simba up newborn simba.png|Newborn Simba held by Rafiki rafiki's tree drawing.png|Rafiki's tree drawing of Simba simba on pride rock.png|Simba on top of Pride Rock sunrise morningsimbalks.png|"You promised!" Bond Moment.png|Mufasa and Simba stride through the Pride Lands Tlkscreenshots act1 78.png|Simba pouncing PouncinLessons.png|Young Simba's pouncing lesson SimbaŠok100.png|Simba and Zazu Tlkscreenshots act1 84.png|"When I'm king, what'll that make you?" AMonkey'sUncle.png|"You're so weird." Tlkscreenshots act1 87.png|"Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew." Scar'sVečera3.png.png|Simba and Scar simba and sarabi.png|Simba trying to escape from Sarabi while she gives him a bath SimbaŠok94.png|"Please." Water Hole.png|Zazu leads the cubs to the Water Hole simba and nalas reaction to bethroval.png|Simba's reaction to his betrothal to Nala Cub Simba Nala Zazu.png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu Tlkscreenshots act1 104.png|Simba and Naka question Zazu mane.event2.png|Simba in "Just Can't Wait to be King". ManeEvent.png|Simba with his "mane" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1730.png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1735.png|Young Simba making a funny face at Zazu KingsDon'tNeedAdviceOfLittleHornbillsFromAStart.png|"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1826.png|Simba and Nala Cubsimbaijcwtbk.png|Cub Simba and Nala under an elephant Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1845.png|Simba and Nala singing Simba Nala Noon Background.png|Simba and Nala Simba-the-lion-king-18570464-1223-720.png|"Yeah. But I'' pulled it off." Simba Let's Go Check It Out.png|Simba as he bravely approaches the iconic skull of the Elephant Graveyard|link=http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/File:Simba_Let%27s_Go_Check_It_Out.png in the elephant graveyard.png|Simba in the Elephant Graveyard ElephantGraveyard.png|"I laugh in the face of danger!" SimbaCubZazu.jpg|Simba and Zazu Run Cubbies.png|Simba flees the hyenas with Nala and Zazu OOPPSS.jpg|Simba getting scared Tlkscreenshots act2 9.png|Simba afraid KingOfTheGraveyard.png|Shocked Simba KingOfTheGraveyard1.png|Simba going back to help Nala Nalahide.png|Simba tries to protect Nala from the hyenas Tlkscreenshots act2 12.png|Young Simba trying to roar SimbaŠok96.png|Ashamed Simba SimbaŠok95.png|Simba and Nala Adorable!.jpg|Simba and Nala Big Paws to Fill.png|Cub Simba walks over his father's paw print. Nobody messes with your father.jpg|Simba and his father Daddy No!.jpg|Simba getting a noogie 172px-Mufahadi.png|Simba with Mufasa Father and son.jpg|Simba and his father Looking at the Stars.jpg|Father and son looking at the stars Tlkscreenshots act2 43.png|Simba and his uncle SimbaRoCkk.png|Simba Tlkscreenshots act2 52.png|Young Simba roaring at a reptile LittleRoarOfYours.png|Simba roaring SimbaŠok101.png|Shocked Simba Simba'sFall424.png|Simba falling SimbaSearchingHisFather.png|Simba searching for his father lionking-disneyscreencaps.png|"Noooo!" simba.crying.over.his.fathers.death.png|Simba crying over Mufasa's death simbalooksatscar.png|Simba looking at Scar Tlkscreenshots act2 80.png|Young Simba crying while looking at his uncle Tlkscreenshots act2 81.png|Young Simba crying after Mufasa's death Simba Looks Back TLK 4505.png|Simba OMG I'm so Worried- Simba TLK.png|Terrified Simba Simba'sFall423.png|Simba falling ScaredSimbaCooreetatdo.png|Young Simba's escape through the thorn bushes Desertbody.png|Simba's body lies, exposed, under the sun SimbaRoCkk1.png|Simba unconscious ShadowlandSimba1.png|Simba Wet Kitty TLK 4963.png|Simba getting splashed by water Tlkscreenshots act2 107.png|Young Simba being woken up by Timon and Pumbaa Tlkscreenshots act2 111.png|Simba Lion-king-blu-ray-2.png|Young Simba with Timon SimbaHakunaMatata.png|Young Simba relaxing on leaves Spotlight.png|Simba singing "Hakuna Matata" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5348.png|Simba in Hakuna Matata Tlkscreenshots act2 123.png|Young Simba smiling at Pumbaa bffs simbatimonpumbaa.png|Simba, Timon and Pumbaa sing "Hakuna Matata" simba amazed.png|"It's beautiful!" Tlkscreenshots act2 128.png|Simba smiling Tlkscreenshots act2 130.png|Simba and Timon Tlkscreenshots act2 138.png|Young Simba during the log sequence Simba'sFallllHD.png|Young adult Simba Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5872.png|Simba Pumbaa and Timon Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5987.png|Simba InsideSimbaConflict.png|Simba mourning Mufasa SimbaPainting.png|Simba's revised painting by Rafiki GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAdultSimba.jpg|Simba lunging for Nala 17209.png|Simba pinned again as a young adult Tlkscreenshots act3 29.png|"It's me. Simba." SIIIM AGABSA.gif|Simba reintroduces himself to Nala A Friendly Reunion.png|Simba and Nala Loveinthejungle.png|Simba and Nala Lk screengrab 616.png|Simba after reuniting with Nala Tlkscreenshots act3 33.png|Simba's reaction after Nala says he's the king Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-6696.png|Simba comforts Nala DrowningSimba.png|Simba pulling Nala in the water DrowningSimba1.png|Simba after he pulls Nala in Tlkscreenshots act3 50.png|Simba after Nala licks him CYFTLTSimbaSmiles.png|Simba smiling at Nala Simba+nala nuzzel.png|Simba and Nala embrace each other Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7189.png|Simba Adultsimbainjungle.png|"No, I'm not the king. Scar is." Simb&TaRzAn2.png|Simba denying his role Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7311.png|Simba getting mad Tlkscreenshots act3 60.png Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7317.png|"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Annoyedsimba.png|Simba annoyed by Rafiki WotherMirrorSimba.png|Simba's reflection Tlkscreenshots act3 64.png|"Come on, will you cut it out?" Tlkscreenshots act3 65.png Asantesana.png|Rafiki tells Simba a "secret" Simba on Field.png|Simba pursues Rafiki Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7645.png|Simba following Rafiki DarkRoadSimba.png|Simba tries to follow Rafiki Simba in the Jungle TLK 7721.png Stop Boy TLK 7704.png Tlkscreenshots act3 70.png|Simba's reflection in the water Simba in awe.PNG|Simba staring up at Mufasa's ghost in awe WiseSimba.png|Simba after seeing Mufasa's ghost Rafiki comments.png|Simba and Rafiki ShadowlandSimba3.png|Simba running The Lion King Simba Mad.png|Simba angry at what has become of his homeland Tlkscreenshots act3 88.png Tiimon_Pumbaa_Simba_Nala.png SimbaŠok102.png|Simba and Nala behind hyena SimbaŠok93.png ShadowlandSimba.png TLk screengrab 759.png|Simba revealing himself to Sarabi Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8704.png|Simba reuniting with Sarabi They-Think-I'm-King.png Tlkscreenshots act3 103.png ItDoesnotWorkSimbA.png Tlkscreenshots act3 104.png Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8905.png|"No! I'm not a murderer!" DvaPriznanja.png Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8974.png|Simba about to fall off of Pride Rock Imagesgsp.jpg|Scar digging his claws into Simba's paws. Imagesrthkm.jpg|Scar reveals to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8995.png|Simba reliving his father's death in his nightmare. Simba_Leaps_on_Scar.png|Nooooo! The-Lion-King-1-the-lion-king-20129714-1.png|"Murderer!" Pinned.png|Simba makes Scar confess the truth BattlePrideBit.png|Simba getting attacked Murderer.png|Simba corners Scar Scar96-2000.png SimbaŠok98.png|Simba after Scar throws coals in his eyes SimbaŠok99.png|Simba after Scar's hit (in slow mountion) LionKingSimbaCaption.png|Simba before using Nala's flip trick Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9443.png|Simba after Scar is flipped off of Pride Rock Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9579.png|Simba embracing Sarabi Tlkscreenshots act3 128.png|Simba hugging Rafiki Tlkscreenshots act3 130.png|Simba getting ready to roar 12sh_72.png|Simba's roar SimbaBringsNewEra.png Kopa Simba Nala and Rafiki.png|Simba, Nala, and Rafiki with their newborn cub |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Mind-Your-Father.png|Simba and Nala with their daughter SimbaNala.png|Nala telling Simba that Kiara is just like him when he was young Tlk2screenshots act1 62.png|"Don't you realize the dangers we all put ourselves in?" YNalaYŠok.png|Simba and Nala nuzzling Simba-Pridelanders.png|Simba and the Pridelanders defending Kiara from Zira SimbaŠok.png|Simba and Zira YNalaYŠok2.png|Simba, Nala and Kiara Simba12.png|Simba smiling at Kiara BeforeWeAreOne.png|Simba and Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 3.png|Simba in "We Are One" SimbaŠok2.png|Simba and Kiara's reflection SimbaŠok1.png|Simba singing Tlk2screenshots act2 8.png|Simba smiles down at Kiara Weareone6.png|Simba and Kiara Tlk2screenshots act2 14.png|Simba looking at his daughter parents.png|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt Tlk2screenshots act2 57.png|Simba agrees to let Kiara hunt on her own SimbaŠok3.png|Simba watching Kiara SimbaKovuCute.jpg|Simba thinking 18487.png|Simba leads them home Simba during his nightmare.png|Simba's nightmare Simbadeathntmare tlk2.jpg|Simba falling to his death in his nightmare Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Simba wakes up from his nightmare SimbaŠok4.png|Simba at the water hole CuteSimbnain2.jpg|Simba talking to Mufasa for advice Tlk2screenshots act2 120.png|Simba and Nala looking at the stars Tlk2screenshots act3 4.png|Simba smiling at Kiara and Kovu SimbaŠok5.png|Simba and Kovu 17754.png|Simba facing Nuka. OutsiderS aTTAck.jpg|Simba getting attacked Tlk2screenshots act3 16.png|Simba unconscious SimbaŠok7.png|''Exile! KaraWasWepon.png|Kiara begs Simba to reconsider SimbaŠok8.png|Simba coming in to the cave SimbaŠok9.png|Simba leads Pridelanders in the fight Outsidersattacksimba.png|The Outsiders attacking Simba ZiraŠok31.png|Simba and Zira's last confronting SimbaTLK2.jpg|Simba trying to help Kiara DadyITridedMuss.png|Simba reaching for Kiara AllOfUs.png|Simba takes. the Outsiders back 175px-Simbasmile.png|Simba smiles proudly at Kiara Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png|Simba and his mate Simbasecondmovie.jpg|Simba in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Simba and his family roaring Kiara and her Father.png|Simba and his daughter KiaraSimbaLove.jpg|Simba affectionly rubs against Kiara Simba'sThumb.png|Simba's paw holding Kiara's |-|The Lion King 1½= Happysimba.jpg|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5410.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5126.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5084.jpg simbabt.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in the hot tub Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg|Young Simba falling from a tree Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4936.jpg|"Hey, you guys look like ants down there!" Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4834.jpg|Young Simba roaring at Timon TLK1.5-25.jpg|Cub Simba tells Timon he needs to use the bathroom Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-18h42m30s112 large.png|Timon looks at Simba sleeping Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg|Teenager Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Simbateen.png|Teenager Simba TeenSimba'sEyes.jpg|Teen Simba looking at Timon before the snail eating contest 19001.png|Simba during the "Sunrise, Sunset" sequence in The Lion King 1½ Tlk3screenshots act3 120.png|"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Tlk3screenshots act3 10.png|Simba and Nala fall in love Tlk3screenshots act3 9.png|Nala embracing Simba Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Simba and Timon competing in a snail eating contest Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog." Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png Tlk3screenshots act2 112.png Tlk3screenshots act2 110.png Tlk3screenshots act2 106.png|"Timon?" Tlk3screenshots act2 102.png|"I'm thirsty." |-|Other Media= Kopavultureshock.png|Simba and his son Kopa in Six New Adventures 299px-516px-Young Simba KHII.png|Cub Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II 370px-Simba-KH.jpg|Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Simba Disney Parks.jpg Iwantthissimbaplushnow.jpg|An official Simba plush Simba Soundsational.jpg Simba and Sarabi in T&P Go Green (Wild about Safety).png|Simba and Sarabi make a cameo in Timon and Pumbaa Wild About Safety Vulture Shocked.png|Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu as they appear in "Vulture Shock". Young Simba in a magazine.png|Young Simba as he appears in a magazine Pumbaa, Growler's Mum, Simba, Timon, and Warthogs.png Simba and Timon eating grubs.png|Simba and Timon eating grubs Kion Simba.png|Simba compared to Kion Kopa Simba Compare.png|Simba compared to Kopa, |-|Concepts= Cub Simba Concept Art.png|Concept of young Simba Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of young Simba The-lion-king-concept-art.png|Concept of young Simba with Mufasa Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of teenage Simba Lk-storyboard1 095.png|Storyboard art of Simba Lk-storyboard1 076.png|Storyboard art of Simba looking at his reflection Young-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842493-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young Simba Adult-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842496-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young adult Simba 390809 321197921239040 715246914 n.jpg|Concept art of Simba on a log BathTimeStoryboard.png AfterPaintingSceneParentsSleeping.png OneFamily54.png OneFamilyTLK.png OneFamilyTLK1.png Mother&Father'sSon.png Nalkiss.png AdolesceSimba.png YoungAdultSimba.png Simbamufasaghost.png Banagi.png|Simba, Nala, and Banagi SimNalnoMheetu.png Scar'sLastMoments-concept1.png SimbaComeToHisOuncle.png Busa.png AfterHyenaspng.png AndNowEverioneKnowsWHY!.png PresentationOfSimbaStoryboard.png EverithingYouSee.png SimbaAndNalaAbouthPridelands.png Simba'sRoarConcept.png Simba'sRoarConcept2.png TLKStoryboardBook4.png AfterHyenaspng1.png AfterHyenaspng2.png PrideSimba.png FireBattleStoryboard.png ItIsTimeStoryboard1.png BoyWhoGrowingUp.png BoyWhoGrowingUp1.png LongWayInDesert.png PinkRoarConcept1.png KingOfTheMountin.png KingOfTheJungle-SimbaFindsWatherInDesert.png KingOfTheJungle-LionAndCheeta.png BloodyBattle-TLK.png Simba'sPuch.png HakunaMatata-Tree.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries